


New School

by JTHM



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, No relationships yet, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHM/pseuds/JTHM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this is my first fan fiction. I just wanted to see what people thought of my style. Then I need people to leave comments below, hopefully with a plot, because I have nothing. </p><p>Vriska is on her way to school. That's it. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeeeeeeease leave comments and criticism! I also need a plot. I will read all comments. Even long ass ones. Next chapters will be longer, once I have a topic. It's 5AM so leave me be for typos! D::::  
> Thank you!<3

= => Be Vriska Serket.

Your name is Vriska Serket. It is you. You wake up, urg; you don’t want to wake up today. Not today of all days. You just want to sleeeeeeeep. You look at the clock that is producing the noise that is currently raping your ears. You go to turn it off using your left hand. Oh, right. You don’t have one. That ‘accident’ a few months ago fixed that. You occasionally have these moments where you can still feel your arm; it gets an itch or something insignificant. It’s weird; it’s called phantom limbs or something.

It’s too early to remember. Oh yeah. You’re getting up early today because you are starting your first day at a new school. God, that’s fucking cliché. You get up, using your right arm to keep you balanced as you look around your room. You locate your glasses, the ones with the special lens blacked out so people can’t see your eye. It’s really beautiful you think yourself. Nice and blue, it reminds you of a spider in a way.

You grab your glasses and make your way to the bathroom, looking in the mirror examining yourself you take in the details of your eyes; one is a normal dark blue, the other has seven, blue dots where your pupil and iris should be. It is really your favourite thing about yourself, but you can’t see from it so it’s pretty useless.

You clean your face, leaving your cheeks slightly flushed from the cold water. By the time you applied your blue lipstick and eyeliner your cheeks were as pale as ever, the rings from lack of sleep ever-present as you placed your glasses on your face leaving your room as you changed into your old clothes. This school was non-uniform. It was a nice idea, you thought, let students express themselves. You just know this place is going to be full of freaks! You make your way downstairs, grabbing your bag and eight eight-sided dice from the bench, along with your breakfast your mother prepared. With a little note that read;

_“Vriska, have a good day at school. Make sure not to get in trouble. I’ll be home late today._

-       _Love Spider mom.”_

You can’t help but laugh at the nickname she signed the note off with. “Love you too, Mom.” You say to yourself as you leave your house to start the short walk to school. You had to keep adjusting your bag on your walk. God, you miss your other hand. You were left handed, well to write anyway, so you were still getting use to writing with your right hand. Your left hand was good enough after being a hard core role-player for the better part of your fifteen years of life.

You were brought out of your train of thought when you bumped into someone much taller than yourself, and you were by no means short. This lanky boy had 3D glasses on his long, rather handsome face. But he already annoyed you, being so open about his freak eyes; you could see them through the weird 3D glasses, each eye a solid colour, one red and one blue. “Thup.” He greeted rather than asked as he moved a long limb in a wave. “Heeeeeeeey, Mister Tall Lanky and Lispy!” You laugh. He seems to notice your lacking of limbs and eye-patch. “What happened to you?” You give him a toothy grin “How rude! To ask a lady something so personal on the first day you meet!” You faux a pout to which he just gives a lopsided grin. “Thollux Captor. You, Mithh Pirate?” He asks. “Vriska. Vriska Serket.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 8ored. So this is what you get; It still has no plot. My "8ee" key got lost, sooooooo! I had a hell of a type pasting "8ee"s on the story.  
> Leave comments with what you think I should change as well as any typos made. And of course, an idea for the plot! xD

= => Be Sollux Captor.

You are now Vriska Serket. Oh, you said be Sollux? Why would you do that? Is Vriska not good enough? Surly you jest, Vriska is a busy girl. She has a lot of irons on the fire and you dare throw this time with her back in her face? How dare you, alas she is nothing if not forgiving! She forgives you and will allow you to be her again.

 

 = => Be Vriska Serket.

You are now Vriska Serket. That is still a thing. That never stopped being a thing. Well it did briefly, but you were just forgiven. Well, water under the bridge, right? Right! You are currently talking to Mister Lisps A Lot. He’s not half bad, he just showed you to your homeroom where you’ll receive your timetable for the rest of the year. You’re not looking forward to the looks about your arm or the blacked out shade in your glasses. Luckily enough, Sollux is in your class and his eyes make him a bigger freak then you. “--- and you.” You heard him finish. “What?” You ask looking at him out the side of your eye. “I thaid you’d be the thecond new th’tudent in thith clathh thince the beginning of the year,” he replied, the sentence being butchered by his lisp.

You stood beside Sollux as he told you about all the people in your new class; simply saying what their name was and giving a vague description of each. It sounded like your class was full of freaks. You watched your teacher approach, well who you assumed to be your teacher, weird ass teacher. “That’th Doc. Thcratch.” Sollux informs you as you stare at the approaching teacher. He was wearing a white suit and a light green shirt with a darker green tie, but his face is what distracted you the most, or well lack of face. You entered the class no one seeming to notice the cue ball headed teacher that greeted your class in an almost digital voice. “We have a new student joining us today.”

The cue ball headed teacher gestured for you to stand at the top of the class and introduce yourself. So you do. “Heeeeeeeello!” You say with a toothy grin, glancing around your class. They were even all dressed weirdly. You looked around, a big sweaty guy with broken sunglasses listing intently to the teacher, well to you now. A girl wearing an oversized green jacket with a blue hat, resembling a cat sitting beside him, doodling with a blind girl, well you assumed she was blind from her awful doodles and her blank eyes that you could see from behind the red glasses. “My name is Vriska Serket.” You announce. A hipster with a purple streak in his hair, like a fashion backward skunk mumbles something you couldn’t hear. The girl, looking rather colourful beside him waved cheerily toward you, her jewellery jingling as she did so; “We’re reel-y excited to have you here! Glub!” She exclaimed with an excited smile on her face.

You were handed a time table and told that said girl, now known as Feferi Peixes would be showing you around. You left the room with Feferi ‘glubbing’ about all the exciting things you could do at this school and how much fun you’ll have. “Right…” You just agree with her, for now that is. She lets out an excited giggle, much the same as everything about her so far as she made another fish pun. “So! What happened to your arm, and your eye?!” She exclaimed, sounding worried. “Well, my arm…” You start, flipping some hair out of your face. “Nothing really” You grin, now onto the topic to your eye. “As for my eye, I doubt that it’ll shock yoooooooou, seeing all the people in your class that have such weird ass eyes. Mine is by far the most beautiful!” You explain, pushing your glasses up on your nose. “But we’ll talk more about that later."

She nodded eagerly. Leading you to your first class, which was unnecessary due to the fact that everyone in your class was going the same way. You could have easily trailed behind one of them. She leads you into the room, grabbing your wrist to make sure you sit beside her, the hipster skunk guy already sitting near the wall waiting for her. “Oh, cod, wwhy did you bring her with you Fef?” He asked, in a ridiculous accent and rolling his eyes. “Eridan,” She said lightly hitting his arm, to which he overdramatically gasped. “Be nice!” She scolded him. “Cod.” He mumbled under his breath. These fish puns were going to get annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 AM leave me alone! Comments please. ::::)

= => Be Vwiskers.

Who the hell is Vwiskers? Is that… a cat pun? Oh my god. What is with all these puns! It’s like everyone in this school has some other persona. Frist it was Peixes, and Ampora with their fish puns, the Sollux made an off handed bee pun, and now this; a cat pun.

= => Address the cat girl.

You are Vriska Serket, and you lift your head to look at the girl currently in front of you. She is wearing a blue hat, with a cat face and ears on it. She’s also the one who just greeted you with a happy “Hi Vwiskers!” You raise an eyebrow, but decide you might as well get use to this horse shit.        Speaking of horse shit, is the big sweaty guy behind her holding a My Little Pony doll thing? I think he is. “Nepeta, I told you not to interact with such…” He stares at you through his sunglasses, a new layer of sweat evident on his forehead. “I need a towel.” He says leaving the cat girl, now known as Nepeta before finishing his original comment. Rude!

“Heeeeeeeey,” You finally greet the cat girl, because it looks like she’s about to pounce on you. With those sharp claw things she has attached to her hands, could you be blamed for being worried? You already lost your fair share of limbs thank you very much. She seemed excited by your greeting… Jesus. Why was everyone so cheery? Well all the girls you met so far. “What’s up?” You ask closing the book you were just skimming through. “Nothing,” She nearly meowed at you. “Wanna be furrends?” She purrs. You have no reason to decline. “Sure,” you reply, grinning. You assume she role plays, I mean with that get up, she’d have to!

“You wanna play with meow?” She asks, taking the seat beside you. You nod your head again as she takes out a green pen and writes something down. “My trollian!” She purrs, abruptly stopping at the sound of her name “Nepeta,” the sweaty guy was back, with a clean, white, fluffy, and oh so doomed towel in his hand. “I would suggest you refrain from speaking so freely to strangers.” He said in a matter of fact tone, his voice sounding rather forced, like a repressed shout. “Vwiskers is in our class!” Nepeta complained, leaning over to nuzzle into your arm, as if to show you were harmless. The sweaty guy looked like he was going to… Oh god, you don’t want to know! He was interrupted by the school bell signalling class was over, and as was your first day of school. Not very eventful. You didn’t even meet everyone in your class yet!

As you leave the class, Feferi runs up behind you with an excited smile as ever “Where’s your locker??” She asks, with Eridan still behind her, you kind of guess these guys are like… siblings maybe?  They both use fish puns. “Locker 88” You laugh, locker eighty-eight. That’s nice, you like that number. You have all the luck, all of it. “My locker is locker 76, we’re in the same area!” She giggled, latching on to your arm and dragging you to where-the-fuck-ever your lockers were.

When you made it to your lockers you looked around to spot a few people from you class. “Whale” I have to go, I’ll be shore to sea you soon!” She giggles now grabbing Eridan who ignored you, as they both ran to get their bus and for some reason you could just see her spelling ‘see’ as ‘sea’. You find your locker, and open it, only to have a short guy behind you shout “MOVE IT FUCKASS!” you turned around greeted by the snarling, childish face of Karkat Vantas. “Hey,” you say absent minded-ly as you finished exchanging books at your locker. “Move out of the wa—Oh you’re the new girl.” He makes amends taking much more level now. “Yep.” You say simply. ”Hi” you both make a silent agreement that you shan’t talk much again as you leave the school after a long day that feel like it could take up, lets say about three uneventful chapters of someone’s lame story. 


End file.
